


Oblivion - 30 A.B.

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Unknown Below [3]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Flashbacks, POV Second Person, Post-Apocalypse, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Story 3Random fun fact: the main series' working title is called Into Oblivion.





	1. 30 A.B.

**Author's Note:**

> Story 3  
Random fun fact: the main series' working title is called Into Oblivion.

First there’s the painfully bright light shining into your eyes, then firm hands grab you by both arms. And before you know it, your body is thrown out of the cargo ship. You can barely process it all and feel your face get smashed into the grass due to gravity. Disoriented your hands grab for the nearest holding point but there is none. The green slips between your fingers or get pulled out of the soil. So you start slipping of the floating rock and you fall down. Finally accustomed to the light around you, you realize that the rock you fell from, is getting further and further away from you. Helplessly you try to steady your body, instead of letting it be a ragdoll for gravity.

_Come on, Marko, you got this!_

Your body crashes into another floating island. This time you’re a bit more prepared. Your fingers clutch onto the rocks. You don’t mind bruising and scraping your nails if it means you won’t fall farther down. Your face sticks to the mud. Your head is throbbing painfully. Quickly you scan the island. It’s super small but large enough to stand on with maybe four people or so. As soon as your body allows it, you crawl more to the centre where you finally stand up. You feel something hot drip down your cheek. A quick exploration with your hand makes you see it’s blood.

“Shit.”

Then you look around you. Clouds everywhere. Here and there some rock and pebbles floating around. The biggest islands seem to be out of your reach. There’s no way you can get back up to the inhabited islands without external help of others or some vehicle. Now you decide to risk a look down.

Some more little islands. If you peer deeper into the nothingness beneath you, you realize there must be some sort of crater. Strange.

You begin thinking about your possibilities. Going upward is a dead end. You can only go downward and hope there might be people who will help you. But who will help a refugee? A thief, a criminal? Those merchants on that cargo ship certainly didn’t appreciate your status as stowaway. Fuck. And now you’re stranded here. You wonder how much deeper you can go before you reach the universally feared Oblivion. The place where the Escapists apparently come from. That basically means nothing good can come from that place. But now, that you’re in an impossible scenario that leads to death no matter what, Oblivion doesn’t sound that bad, does it?

Because, really, what do you know about it? You know that it somehow got formed soon after the Blast ruined your old home on Earth. That it must be some unknown void where people never return from. Reality is probably that they just die down there. But how? And why do those nasty creatures of Escapists emerge from that dead space? It doesn’t make sense at all! Your head begins to hurt from all that thinking. To take your mind off of the ungraspable Oblivion, you start to make your way downhill.

The first jump, truly is a leap of faith. You hope that the winds are in your favour and carry you safely to the islands below. The next island skipping is a lot easier. Flat rocks pave the way for you and for a moment you’re stopped by a remarkable sight. A floating island with an old remain of the world you were born in: a car with wheels. Thing is rusty as hell. Carefully you get closer and even manage to mount the island. Inside the vehicle, a part of the furniture is eaten away. Things smell stuffy inside but the backseat is comfortable enough to lay on. For a moment you allow yourself more rest.

“Maybe in Oblivion I can disappear. Maybe that’s better than dying a ‘normal’ death. Or one caused by others or by those weird monsters,” you mutter to yourself.

Then your mind drifts away to a happier time. A time when the earth was still whole. A time where you had a legal roof above your head. A time when you were still too naïve to comprehend the cruel world around you.


	2. -2 A.B.

After a long day spend at college, you finally go to your student room. You were glad your mother had cooked a few meals for you already so you only had to warm them up in the microwave. You tell some classmates you’re close with, goodbye and jump on your bike. The fifteen minute ride back home suddenly feels heavier than usual. Must be your exhaustion. The teacher of the last _three_ hours kept on ranting without a break. You wonder how they do it without talking themselves to sleep.

Happy you’re in your room, you put the bag aside and fall onto the bed. You groan in relief. Once you’ve reloaded some energy, you get back up to prepare dinner. Rice curry, sweet. While you wait for the food to warm up, you read a magazine at the small kitchen table that also serves as your living room table and study table. The article you’re reading is about music and the positive effect it has on people. happily you agree with that. _Ding!_ The food is ready. Quickly you put on some oven gloves and take out the tray. It smells delicious. Yep, that’s mother’s home cooking.

Sometimes you miss the presence of your parents but you’re also happy you can be on your own now. Independence and more privacy, what more could a freshman in college ask for?

You continue your reading while eating that tasty curry and start humming some songs of your favourite band.

Once you’re done, you clean up as fast as possible. You’re just in time for your favourite nonsense show. In the beginning you hated the show, but now you realize it’s an easy thing to watch where you don’t have to think too much at all.

During a break you call your mom to tell her everything is going fine. Yes, you’ve studied plenty. Yes, the test went great and no, you still aren’t on drugs.

At the end of the day, you take a shower, brush your teeth and slip into comfy pyjamas. You lay on your bed and stare the dark ceiling. A smile creeps up your face. This is the life. You study to become a physiotherapist, you have loving parents, you got a nice student room. There’s not much more you need in this life. Yes, the student life can be overwhelming at times, but you knew that already from the roaring high school years. As you think about your satisfying life, for a moment you think you might be invincible.


	3. 30 A.B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end?

Ha, invincible! That was naïve and arrogant Marko. You’re no longer that youthful boy with wild dreams and a bright future ahead. You open your eyes and realize you’re still laying in that car wreck. Reality seems to crash down together with the roof of the vehicle. Just in time you make it out of the vehicle.

“So close.”

You look at your hands. Obviously bruised with fresh scars and old ones. You’re full of them. And you’re tired. You hate what you’ve become. An old, tired and angry man. Tired of living this horrible life of running away, stealing and living on the brink of barely existing. How old are you again? Slowly you pull up the sleeves of your arm. In your palm you’ve etched down your years. Painstakingly fifty years on this planet. Too many lived in this apocalyptic state of an earth. Again, there’s the call of Oblivion, the void. I crawl over to the edge of the island and look down at the crater. It’s closer now.

Maybe that crater _is_ Oblivion.

You climb down again until the crater is only a few meters away from you. In the close-by environment there’s only sky and some rocks separating you from the appealing crater. No other living being. Not even an Escapist to be found. You truly are alone.

Inside the crater it is dark. Almost like a strange sea laying inside it. The depth is not graspable nor visible. Pretty much like the sea. God, you miss the old seas and thinking this big void just might feel the same, makes it even more attractive.

It’s weirdly alluring. Your doubts of falling into Oblivion fade away. You’re no longer afraid of the unknown.

All this time people talked fear into each other as they didn’t want to fall to their death. But maybe there wasn’t death? Only that sweet, sweet Oblivion. You rise for the final time. Now you’re standing on the very edge of the crater and your life. Despite your trembling legs, your heart and mind are eerily calm.

“It’s worth a shot, Marko,” you mutter to yourself before you let yourself fall.


End file.
